How She Really Feels
by Confession68
Summary: One shot. My first One Piece fan fic. Nami wonders if she will ever get the chance to tell Luffy how she really feels.


**One Piece One Shot**

How She Really Feels

They all lay in different areas, unconscious. The fight was hard and almost too much for them to handle. Zoro, Sanji, Franky, having fought until there was nothing left in them. Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and Nami having tried their best to keep the harmful crowd off the main fighters, and then their Captain, who had fought to protect them all from an oppressive foe had also fought his hardest.

Nami awoke to sheer pain through out her whole body. She looked around at all of her crew, 'Everyone...' she thought to herself. "Luffy..." she looked around for him. There he was lying in a pool of his own blood. Nami gasped at the horrific sight. She began to crawl over to him. "Luffy...Luffy...Luffy..." she repeated over and over again until she finally reached him. She looked down into the face of the unconscious boy. Into the face of the boy that saved her life, who saved all of their lives. If it weren't for him, they might all be dead right now. 'He has done so much for us.' she thought as tears formed. He always fought to protect them...

She put a hand to the side of his face. "I know how I treat you Luffy...and I'm so sorry. I know I can be cold and short tempered...but...I really care about you...I really do...Even though you can be so childish...Please Luffy, wake up..." his breathing was very shallow. If she hadn't stared at him closely for awhile, she might have mistaken him for dead.

"You have to make it Luffy...I'm sorry for treating you so bad...The truth is...I...fell for you..." she laughed a mirthless laugh. "I mean...how could I not..." It was impossible to resist his childish charm from the start. She knew he was a very good person, and that he would do anything for them. He has helped so many people, including them. He has fought so hard for others, and almost sacrificed himself for others. How can you not fall in love with someone like that? Tears began to fall now as she looked down into his still face, 'What if I never get the chance to tell you how I really feel?'

She leaned down over him and gently placed her lips to his. Her tears dripped one by one down to his face. She slowly moved away from him and opened her eyes slowly, and gasped. The once unconscious boy was now staring at her wide eyed.

"Eeeeeeek!" she screamed as she backed away quickly. "Luffy you..."

She watched as he slowly sat up, grabbed his treasured hat and slowly placed it on his head covering his eyes.

"Luffy...are you alright?" she asked no longer embarrassed.

She saw him wince a little at the pain his body was in. "Luffy!" she cried crawling back toward him.

Then she watched as he looked over at her with a warm smile on his face. "I'm fine!" he said, then grinned.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes. His face felt wet for some unknown reason. Then he realized there was pressure on his lips. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, and then his eyes went huge. His Navigator was...kissing him? 'Wha...What...Why is she?' He had been dreaming before he had awoken. He had dreamt that his Navigator had confessed to him. He had been confused and not sure what to say to her. Next thing he knew it had started raining in his dream, as he felt rain drops on his face. He had woken up to...this.

She had slowly gotten up and looked down into his face. He watched as her shock at finding him awake came over her face. "Eeeeeeek!" she screamed as she backed away quickly. "Luffy you..."

He sat up slowly not having much strength, and then he saw his hat, grabbed it, and put it on slowly. 'Had she really been...?'

"Luffy...are you alright?" he heard her ask. He tried to move but winced at the pain. "Luffy!" he heard her cry as she began crawling back toward him.

He looked over at her. He knew she cared about him; she cared about all of them. He felt himself smile at her, "I'm fine!" he reassured her with a grin.

Then he saw her blush and look down, "About...about just now...I...I was worried and..." she was trying to explain herself.

He smiled, "Did you saying anything to me?" he watched as she looked up quickly and her beautiful face took on a very nice shade of red.

"S...say...anything?...I...what do you mean?..." she asked stuttering.

He looked away and smiled, "It's nothing...It's just...I thought I heard..." he laughed, "Never mind...I'm pretty sure it was just a dream!" he said grinning.

'A dream?' she thought to herself as she watched her Captain laugh to himself. 'Had he heard everything she said, and it get interpreted into a dream?'

"Wha...what was your dream about?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

She watched as he looked over at her with a confused expression, then to one of worry, "Not sure I should tell you...You might get mad..." he said looking unsure.

"Did you...hear me...Luffy?" she asked him. She watched as his face took on a surprised expression.

"Then you had talked to me!" he said.

Luffy looked at his Navigator in surprise, 'So she had talked to me!' he thought to himself. "Then you had talked to me!" he heard himself say. He watched as another blush crept up her cheeks.

"I hadn't expected you to...hear me..." she confessed to him.

"So then...just now...when I woke up...you..." he couldn't get the words out right.

He watched as she slowly nodded, head lowered," I'm sorry Luffy...I know this isn't something you need right now...You have your dream and all...I never intended on telling you anything, but...when I saw you...like that...I got scared...and I thought...What if I never get the chance to..." he watched as tears began to fall to her lap.

He crawled over to her ignoring the cries his body was making at the sudden movement. He reached out and pulled her into his arms. He heard as she gasped at his sudden bold action. "It's ok Nami...I'm glad you did...I would rather you told me, then you suffer by yourself."

Nami nodded slowly, she couldn't look at him," I'm sorry Luffy...I know this isn't something you need right now...You have your dream and all...I never intended on telling you anything, but...when I saw you...like that...I got scared...and I thought...What if I never get the chance to..." she began to cry at the thought. She knew she couldn't get in the way of his being Pirate King, which was his one and only goal in life. She never wanted to tell him anything, because then she might have an affect on his dream. She didn't want that. His dream was important to her too. After a few seconds of silence she felt warm arms wrap around her.

She gasped as her face was pulled to his chest. "It's ok Nami...I'm glad you did...I would rather you told me, then you suffer by yourself." she heard him say. She began to cry more, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Th...thank you..." she said between sobs.

"Th...thank you..." he heard her sob into his chest. She didn't have to say what she was thanking him for. He knew she meant thank you for everything he had ever done for her. He smiled down at her, as he leaned his head against hers.

"Wha...What are we going to do...?" he heard her ask after she had calmed down.

"I...I don't know..." he said not really sure at all. He knew that all of his crew was special to him. He felt especially close to his Navigator. When he had saved her from Arlong, it had been different from when he had saved the others. It had been different emotionally. He knew she meant a great deal to him, and he had trusted her to the very end, and still trusted her now. He had to admit her confession had made him happy. 'What do we do?' he asked himself again. He slowly released her and looked down into her face and smiled.

"I guess we will just see, huh?" he said grinning.

Suddenly they heard groans and movement, as the rest of the crew began to awaken. They both slowly let go of each other and crawled to the others to see if they were alright.

**The End**


End file.
